Just Fall Apart
by Your Fellow Thespian
Summary: When he takes you by the hand You gotta listen to your heart Don't try to understand Just fall apart Dork diaries one shot and fan fic Book seven spoilers!


Just Fall Apart

Dork Diaries one shot and songfic

I sat in my room messing around on my laptop when I got an email from Brandon

'Hey Nikki I thought you would like this song'

There was a little box with a video on youtube. I clicked play and noticed Brandon had put the lyrics on the email

Standing in the dark with you I thank my lucky stars

That all those movie scenes aren't just wishful thinking

If you believe that it can happen to you

I can feel your eyes on me I've got no place to hide

If it were brighter you could see my cheeks turn red

Oh it's so quiet I can hear my heartbeat in my head

**When he takes you by the hand **

**You gotta listen to your heart **

**Don't try to understand **

**Just fall apart **

Cause the story isn't told

You're only at the start

Forget everything you know

And just fall apart

I don't have a role right now I'm playing myself

There's no camera or director standing by

What do I do I keep forgetting all my stupid lines!

When he takes you by the hand

You gotta listen to your heart

Don't try to understand

Just fall apart

Cause the story isn't told

You're only at the start

Forget everything you know

And just fall apart

Remember when Spiderman kissed Mary Jane

upside down in the rain

She didn't need to know his name

she couldn't even see his face

So when he takes you by the hand

You gotta listen to your heart

Don't try to understand

Just fall apart

Cause the story isn't told

You're only at the start

Forget everything you know

And just fall apart

So when he takes you by the hand

You gotta listen to your heart

Don't try to understand

Just fall apart

Cause the story isn't told

You're only at the start

Forget everything you know

And just fall apart

Just fall apart

Just fall apart

I notice that he had bolded the refrain.

Why did he send this to me?

I looked at the title of the song

'Fall Apart' by Sabrina Carpenter.

I stare at the words he had bolded

So when he takes you by the hand you gotta listen to your heart

Don't try to understand

Just fall apart

Was he hinting at something?

I remembered when he kissed me at the listening party.

He had handed me five dollars and when I took it he just kissed me. His lips had been smooth against mine. The whole time I had my eyes open in surprise. My fists clenching and unclenching.

It lasted about five seconds. After which we had to perform and I couldn't say anything.

Maybe he knew I was wondering if it was only for charity.

Maybe he really did like me!

I shook my head and frowned

Yeah right!

He would never like me. I should know this by now. I sighed and decided to just forget the whole thing and decided it would be fun to learn the song.

So line by line I carefully memorize and soon I am able to sing it perfectly.

DING DING DING!

I hear my phone play Brandon's ringtone. I smile and pick it up to see a text from Brandon

'Wanna hang out at Fuzzy Friends tomorrow?'

'Sure'

Maybe I can ask about it tomorrow.

Or not

Probably not

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The next day I get dressed in a red short sleeve short that hangs slightly baggy and jean shirts that land just above my knees.

I put on my converse, tell my mom where I'm going and head off.

"Hi Brandon," I say walking into Fuzzy Friends. Brandon looks up at me and smiles and brushes a piece of black hair from his face.

(Quick A/N- she never actually says his hair color so I imagine it black)

"Hey Nikki!" He says, holding a puppy in his hands while it licks his face.

I laugh as he pulls it away from him, trying to wipe away the spit of the little pug. He places the dog on a playpen with others and walks over to me.

"Hey did you get my e-mail?" He asks when he reaches. I chuckle and nod. "Yeah it was a really good song!"

He smiles and nods. "I actually took the time to memorize it." I say and he laughs. "Really? Can you sing it for me?" He asks.

I blush and look away. "Here?" I ask uncertain. He shakes his head and leads me to the yard and sits me on a bench. "How 'bout here?" He says while grinning and sitting next to me.

"I don't know..." I trail off. He nudges ma and I look up to see him using puppy eyes. "PWEASE? For me?" He asks in a childish voice.

I giggle and shake my head at his ability to be dorky, goofy, smart, and cute at the same time.

I finally sigh in defeat knowing he would win, "FINE! I'll do it,"

He pumps his fists in the air victoriously. I roll my eyes and laugh nervously as I recall the words.

"Standing in the dark with you I thank my lucky stars

That all those movie scenes aren't just wishful thinking"

I can feel Brandon's gaze as I keep my head straight ahead, blushing.

"If you believe that it can happen to you"

He sighs in almost a contented way but I shrug it off as my imagination

"I can feel your eyes on me I've got no place to hide"

I blush as I begin the next line

"If it were brighter you could see my cheeks turn red

Oh it's so quiet I can hear my heartbeat in my head"

My heartbeat quickens

"When he takes you by the hand

You gotta listen to your heart"

Suddenly I feel Brandon's hand on mine.

"Don't try to understand

Just fall apart"

His fingers lace through mine.

"Cause the story isn't told

You're only at the start"

He squeezes my hand and I blush looking over at him while I continue to sing.

"Forget everything you know

And just fall apart..."

His thumb begins making circular motion on my hand and I trail off.

His face is extremely close to mine now and he lifts his other hand to my cheek. I can no longer breath and my heart is beating so fast.

He finally speaks

"Nikki... That kiss... I meant it... Not for charity," his voice is barely audible. And before I can say anything his lips are pressed against mine.

For a minute I think this is some kind of joke but then I think of the song

And as his hands wrap around my waist and he tilts his head

I listen to my heart and wrap my arms around his neck, returning the kiss.

I don't try to understand why he's kissing me

Or why he would ever like me.

Instead

I just fall apart.


End file.
